monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Stiltskin
"I don't get it! What's not to like? All they do is listen to you talk and then push away an invisible piano! They're the most helpful persons around ever!" ~ ''Janet wonders why people hate mimes. Janet Stiltskin is the daughter of Rumplestiltskin. Personality Janet is incredibly hypothetical. What I mean by that is, she loves thinking about what could happen instead of what will happen, and often asks questions about it (Or just other strange things, like 'if you have a split personality and tried to enter a barbershop quartet, do you count as two people?'). Even if there is nothing to question in what she just said, she'll just end the sentance with 'really?', being almost a verbal tic. However, she's rather social, and likes talking with people, even if it ends up being a conversation with herself. She's a ditzy chatterbox who gets hung up on small details and will talk your ear off, given the chance. She's horribly ignorant and naive, and frankly, people find her annoying because of it. But she doesn't mind. If ignorance is bliss, Janet truly is the happiest girl alive. She's extremely parinoid (though doesn't show it much) about people learning eaither her or her father's names. After all, if you say them, bad things could happen to her! However, she shouldn't be so worried, since from what we've gathered her name begins with a 'Txj' and there's a 'q' in it somewhere. Even if we learned, we'd never be able to pronounce it! Still, just to keep it safe, she calls herself Janet. Physical Description Janet is medium height, with a skin tone somewhere between pale and tan. Her hair is scarlet, very wild and frazzled, as though a comb has never touched it in her life. For normal attire, she wears a dark green shirt, dark blue skirt with white speckles and a black belt, with light brown lace-up boots. The right sleeve of her shirt has an extention sewn on it, checkered in light yellow and green. Relationships Family Her father is Rumplestiltskin, and may or may not have been kidnapped when she was little. Eaither way, she thinks her father is the best person on the planet and wants to be just like him when she grows up. Friends Her greatest friend is her fox, Peri, but after that she doesn't really have any consistant companions. She thinks everyone's her friend, though, since she's under the impression that talking to someone once makes them her friend. Romance She hasn't found anyone that struck her fancy yet. She'd like someone to, though. Gallery Janet Stiltskin.jpg|Basic Janet.jpg|Janet Stiltskin by Jasmine321 Tut tut, Looks Like Rain.png|Rainy Day Janet for Piplupgirl123's contest. Trivia *Janet is the first of Lissamel's OC's to be made after a, say, more widely-reconized monster. *There's no explanation as to why she calls herself Janet. Lissamel blames the song ''Interplanet Janet ''and Janet, Arnold's cousin from ''The Magic School Bus. *Her theme song is We are POP*CANDY, by the vocaloid Hatsune Miku. It captures her very happy nature. *Her fox, Peri, was more named after Peri from ''Spliced! ''Like how that Peri was short for 'Failed Experiment #13', this Peri is short for 'Experimental Pet'. *She's a nicknamer. To her, the rest of Lissamel's OC's are Lettie, Hue-T, Wally, Navy, Terra, Lizzie, Hesp, Hai, 'Lo, Bi-Bi, Ten, Ebbs, Lindt, Vivi, No-Bre, Kels, Tally, Ave, Boing-Boing, and Lottie. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Rumplestiltskin